lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
William Brent
William Brent "Billy" Unger, one of the main stars of the Disney XD show "Lab Rats". Upon the ending of the show he has expressed he grew up doing the show and seeing it end was not easy. ''' '''William Brent used to be called Billy Unger but he changed it in 2016 to his now current name. His real life parents are Karley Unger and William Unger. William’s net worth is estimated at 4 Million. His first acting gig was on the 2007 movie "Sweet Toys" Life and Career Born in Palm Beach County, Florida, on October 15, 1995, Billy and his family moved to Hollywood in 2006 to pursue his dream of becoming a professional actor. Since moving to LA, Billy has guest starred on Disney XD's Kickin' It, Disney Channel's Sonny with a Chance, No Ordinary Family, Ghost Whisperer, Hawthorne, Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles, Mental, Medium, Desperate Housewives, Cold Case and Scrubs, and made an appearance on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno! In addition to a starring role in National Treasure 2: Book of Secrets, Billy has appeared in such other feature films as You Again, The Lost Medallion: The Adventures of Billy Stone, Monster Mutt, Opposite Day, Rock Slyde, Jack and the Beanstalk, Cop Dog and Seven Eleven: Sweet Toys. In his time away from set, Billy enjoys extreme martial arts, advanced stunting, motocross, surfing, skateboarding, playing guitar, hip-hop dancing, singing and songwriting. He currently resides in Los Angeles, California. Trivia *He's done a My Life segment and a Hot Seat on Disney XD. *Even though he portrays the youngest Davenport sibling, he's actually older than Kelli Berglund. *He plays the electric guitar, acoustic guitar, piano and also the drums. *He has guest starred on Sonny With A Chance, ANT Farm and Kickin' it. *He has a sister named Erin Unger, who appeared in many episodes as an extra. *He has a younger brother named Eric Unger. *He's dating Angela Moreno. *He turned 20 on October 15th, 2015. *He did a TRYit! segment with Leo Howard from Kickin' It. *He's 5'8 in real height. *He's good at stunts, and would do anything, according to Kelli Berglund. *He's done a few segments of Win, Lose or Draw with Tyrel. *He has dyed his hair black before. *He was in a band with Leo Howard of Kickin' it. *He has a dog whose name is Snickers and her nickname Chicken. *His siblings, Eric and Erin Unger, are also actors. *He's in a band called 'California Chrome', which is founded by himself and where he's the main guitarist. *He was born in Palm Beach County, Florida. *He graduated school when he was 15 years old. *He formerly dated Raini Rodriguez from Austin & Ally. *His parents are divorced. *He knows 4 Martial Arts types. **He stated that Chase is the Martial Artist of the team. *His favorite band is Guns N' Roses. *He loves to surf, he surfed since he was six. *He's obsessed with Spider-Man. *First he was cast in the series "Sonny With a Chance", where he would play Sonny's little brother, but then they reworked the show. *He's been bullied because of his height. *His mom gave him a Spider-Man themed birthday party for his birthday. *His favorite Avenger is Iron Man. *He had recently gone to Paris for the 1 year anniversary of him and Angela Moreno. *He does his own stunts. *His 2015 summer jam was 'Sugar' my Maroon 5, as stated in the D23 Expo with Kelli Berglund. *His fan mail address is: Billy Unger Luber Roklin Entertainment 5815 Sunset Blvd. Suite 206 Los Angeles, CA 90028 USA Gallery Userbox Code:Billy Category:Actors Category:Cast Category:Main Cast